


Le prigioni dell’orfanotrofio in Russia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice rossa [6]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Age Difference, Incest, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 3: FIFTY-ONE SHADES OF BADWRONG.Prompt! Relazioni familiariFandom: BeybladeIncest; nonno/nipote; non-con; violence; prigionia. Personaggi: Voltaire Hiwatari/Kai Hiwatari.
Series: Fenice rossa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050623





	Le prigioni dell’orfanotrofio in Russia

Le prigioni dell’orfanotrofio in Russia

Voltaire afferrò il nipote per la spalla e lo sbatté malamente sulla propria casacca nera, che aveva steso sul pavimento della cella gelida.

Spifferi gelidi filtravano attraverso le grosse rocce, sferzando il viso del ragazzino, ferendo la sua pelle pallida.

Kai sputò addosso al nonno, venendo scosso da tremiti sempre più forti. I suoi occhi erano liquidi, le sue iridi color ossidiana avevano riflessi sul marrone.

Voltaire accarezzò il segno di una puntura sul collo del più piccolo.

< Sì caparbio quanto vuoi, nipote. La droga ha già iniziato a fare effetto > pensò. Gli aprì le gambe con la forza, fino a lasciargli dei lividi sulle cosce.

Kai serrò gli occhi, sentendo l’anziano baciargli il collo.

< Se mia madre non fosse morta… Se mio padre non fosse scappato… Magari ora non sarei qui… Nelle sue mani… >. Sentiva le mani dell’anziano passare sul suo corpo, accarezzarlo e lisciarlo. Si ritrovò ad ansimare, mentre il freddo si faceva sempre più pungente.

Gli spifferi facevano cigolare le pesanti catene appese al soffitto, mentre una telecamera registrava tutto.

< … Devo resistere. Un giorno erediterò la compagnia. Tutto ciò che è suo sarà mio! Risorgerò dalle mie ceneri come fa il mio beyblade… > pensò Kai.

Voltaire gli afferrò il labbro in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare, incidendolo con i denti, fino a farglielo sanguinare. Con una mano afferrò un gluteo del nipote ed iniziò a massaggiarlo.

Kai trasalì, mentre il vecchio gli accarezzava l’intimità.

“I miei esperimenti su Yuri sono quasi ultimati, sta venendo perfetto” esalò Voltaire. La ciocca di capelli bianchi sulla sua testa si ergeva eretta, mentre il resto della sua capigliatura era morbido e grigio, gli scivolava fino alle spalle come un mantello. “Tu devi aiutarlo. Smettila di seguire quei quattro idioti ed inizia a fare ciò che dovresti” abbaiò.

Kai si aggrappò alla stoffa sotto di lui, boccheggiando.

“N-non… tradirò… i miei… amici…” biascicò. La sua bocca era secca e sentiva un sapore di acido in gola.

Voltaire gli afferrò l’intimità con una mano, accarezzandogliela ruvidamente con ferocia.

Kai si ritrovò a gemere forte, sporgendo il bacino.

“Non essere sciocco! Devi occuparti degli affari di famiglia!

Solo ‘noi’, con le nostre menti illuminate, possiamo gestire questo mondo” ribatté Voltaire. Gli lasciò andare il membro, Kai, rosso in volto, riprese fiato, rilassandosi.

Voltaire lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo penetrò, Kai ruggì sofferente. Una lacrima gli sfuggì, mentre sul suo viso si dipingeva una smorfia di disgusto.

< Le nostre ‘relazioni familiari’ si limitano a questo. Da lui ricevo solo violenze e torture, solo per obbligarmi ad obbedire ai suoi ordini.

Per quanto cerchi di essere orgoglioso e caparbio, alla fine mi piego sempre. Mi do il voltastomaco da solo!

Però un giorno sarò il più forte di tutti e allora potrò ribellarmi >. Ingoiò la sensazione di nausea. < Passo la vita da solo. Tutti quei soldi mi permettono di avere una bella villa, una bella casa e un’ottima scuola. Però nessuno con cui parlare, se non qualche breve scambio con autista e maggiordomo.

Takao e gli altri sono i primi amici che ho. A loro non interessa che io sia un riccone dal pessimo carattere, o un esaltato che è pronto a qualunque cosa per vincere con un bey.

Non voglio tradirli >. I suoi ansiti erano sempre più rapidi, boccheggiava a fatica con le labbra sporte. Il naso iniziò a gocciolargli, mentre il suo corpo iniziava a risentire del gelo pungente.

Stava abbandonato, sotto la mole del corpo del nonno.

Voltaire continuò a prenderlo fino a liberarsi in lui, leccandogli avidamente il volto e il collo.

“Sei proprio come tuo padre. Vedi di non deludermi come lui” ordinò. Scivolò fuori dal più giovane.

Kai rimase a braccia e gambe aperte, abbandonandosi a tal punto da perdere i sensi. 


End file.
